Seras Discovers Internet
by Lyric Ever
Summary: Seras, brought down by the melancholy of her Master, decides to give human innovation a go. The results, as one might guess, are disastrous.


Seras Victoria was giddy with happiness.

It had been years that she had served in the Hellsing Organization, saving up her money due to having nothing to spend it on. When you don't eat, pay for any utilities, or have to buy clothes money begins to add up.

But Seras had finally spent a good deal of it at a local electronics shop; she had purchased her first laptop. Seras remembered computers from before she was turned, but she had not realized just how hard people had been working on these.

The laptop, which she felt with her super strength was extremely fragile, could do more than she could imagine. In fact she soon began to feel a bit overwhelmed with everything to do. She had been informed about the types of things one did on the internet by both some soldier friends and Sir Integra. When they had explained it to her it seemed a bit simple, but she had clearly not grasped the vastness of the amount of possibilities to delve herself into. But she had sworn to herself that she would keep up with modern times after she had a conversation with her Master last week.

She was in his chambers, he invited her down to keep him company, though he'd never admit to that sentiment, and she had been trying to talk to him about one of her favorite T.V. shows.

After a couple minutes into the conversation Alucard had interrupted her with a deep sigh.

"Police Girl," he started, "I don't really care about your stupid picture box."

It was almost comedic to her that he had used the phrase _picture box, _if she hadn't been aware he was entirely serious. His days seemed so boring to her that she was surprised he didn't go stir crazy. Although, now that she thought about it, his viciousness during missions might have something to do with his dull home life.

"I read Police Girl," he gritted out, clearly annoyed, "My life is not dull."

She would have felt some sympathy for him, if her pity wouldn't have made him boiling mad. She bowed her head a bit.

"I didn't mean it like that, Master."

Him being able to read her mind was probably the biggest downer of being an immortal vampire. He did not hide his invasion and saw no problem in blasting through every one of her inner most thoughts. Several years with him had not given her any ability to lessen this infringement; in fact, as their relationship became even closer, he seemed to have an even easier time worming through her brain.

Alucard shifted, head now resting on his hand. "I know you didn't Police Girl. I am just simply not interested in becoming infatuated with some new invention." he explained.

"New!?" she exclaimed, so loudly Alucard cringed back from the ringing sound in his ears. She gave him an apologetic look before continuing, "Master, television was invented in, like, the 1950's."

Alucard scoffed at her, "I was alive Police Girl. It was invented in the 1920's."

Seras blushed, a bit embarrassed. "Well then, how is that new?" She questioned indignantly.

He pinched his forefinger and thumb to the bridge of his nose, signing deeply. "I am an old man Seras. Why should I get involved with some new innovation that will surely be replaced over and over again?"

He had this melancholy look, something she wasn't used to seeing on her usually aloof Master. She thought she ought to tread lightly for the rest of this conversation.

"But, Master," she started tentatively. "It's important to keep up with things. You must want to know what's going on out there." She gestured vaguely to the far right concrete wall.

He glared but spoke the next sentence softly. "No, Police Girl, I do not. The humans will keep inventing and inventing newer objects. I have lost the will to keep up and so will you. There will be a day when you realize you have lost all touch with humanity and you will _revel _in it."

His speech was biting, so much so she found herself tearing up at his harsh words.

Seeing this, Alucard's harsh features softened; and although he did not look guilty, he was definitely wishing he had chosen his phrasing a bit better. Seras had recently noticed that Alucard had become much softer with her, almost caring, in a way a century years old sadist could care about his servant. Where originally he would have enjoyed any pain she felt immensely, he now seemed to want her to be _happy_.

This astounded Seras, and although she was curious about this change in behavior, she knew better than to ask him.

He reached his hand out for her, grasping her forearm and nudging her closer to him. As he look up at her she stared into his eyes. His glasses were on the table, leaving the orbs clear for her viewing.

They were the eyes of a demon sent straight from Hell, but oddly, and this may have just been a vampire thing, the color was a bit endearing to her. It was the familiarity of her only technical family member's eye color that warmed her undead heart. He swallowed hard, still grasping her arm.

"Seras," he started. The he paused, his eyes clearly searching for something in hers. "Just….Just forget about this whole thing, all right," He huffed.

Then Seras saw him in the way only she was allowed to see him. Her Master folded back into himself, to the apathetic man everyone else knew.

But he had been there, sad yet hopeful vigorously searching for something in his fledgling's eyes. She tried to reach her hand out to him but he moved back, glaring at her appendage as if it had personally slighted her. She pulled her limb back, almost afraid he would tear her arm right out of the socket for daring to try to touch him.

She drew herself back as well, and they were back to their visages. He, the aloof Master vampire who could care less about anything except killing. She, the light hearted fledgling who could never become close to her Master.

These were their parts to play at the time, and when these faces went back on, Seras knew it was time to leave. She formally said goodbye to him, he did not acknowledge her save a small eye glance, and walked out of his chambers.

She rethought about all he had said and swore to herself that she would not become some grumpy old vampire who cooped themselves up. So, she did some investigating and, receiving Sir Integra's permission, went out to purchase the most electronically modern object she had heard of.

Her new laptop.

She had some fun on it for a while. She made an email, browsed her new Netflix account, and even joined a few social networking websites

But eventually, she resigned herself to paying an internet game, one that involved avoiding 3D cubes with the arrow keys. She was well into this when her Master, with ever so perfect timing, decided to give her a heart attack.

He phased through her ceiling, coming through head first, with his shadows filtering into every nook and cranny of her small living space. She had gone from her sitting position on her bed to her back near the foot of the bed, clutching her chest to keep her heart in her body. He looked down at her from his looming height, smirking at her heavy breathing and shocked demeanor.

"Police Girl," he drawled. "Before today I have never seen a vampire have a heart attack. Congratulations, you've made history."

He had that shit eating grin she knew so well and she glared at him, picking up her laptop and resuming her game. He joined her on the bed a few minutes later, carefully studying what she was doing.

"Police Girl, what is this?" he questioned.

She looked back at him. He had set his hat, glasses, and coat on her table; leaving him only in his slacks, white button up shirt, and gloves.

He seemed very confused by the device she was using, which made sense considering he probably had never heard of a computer, much less a laptop.

"It's a laptop, Master." she replied.

He looked back at her blankly, and she realized that was not a proper explanation. She didn't know exactly how to explain the concept of the internet to him, but she tried her best.

"Um, there's this thing in here that lets me go online and do whatever I want." she struggled out.

He furrowed his eyebrows, "Online?" he asked.

Shit, this was hard.

"Uhh, ya." She stammered, "It's like this program that tons of people can connect to and make places for other people to go."

Seeing his continuing confusion she opted for an example.

"Sir Integra uses it to research our missions and write to the Council of Twelve." she offered.

Realization flashed in his eyes and he gave a slight sound of understanding. He then looked back to what she was doing.

"What is it you are doing on the _internet_." he inquired.

When he said internet it sounded foreign on his tongue, and, Seras noted, a slight accent had leaked into his voice when he tried to pronounce it. She shivered at the melodic tones of his native tongue, and she heard him give a soft single chuckle at her reaction. She chose to ignore this and answered his question.

"I'm just playing a game." she responded.

He leaned in even closer to her, his face peering over her right shoulder. She could feel his breath on her neck and stiffened, remembering that night in Cheddar; the first and only time he had every bitten her.

"What is the point of this game?" he inquired.

Seras huffed, tired of his constant questioning and lack of the understanding the concept of her personal space.

"It doesn't have a point, Master. It's just a game." she heaved.

She was getting annoyed, and honestly didn't want to talk about this with him anymore so she went to click out of it.

She missed the red X however and clicked on the side bar. This brought up a pop up on her screen and her eyes became as wide as discs. Alucard burst out into the loudest laugh she'd ever heard, and she hurriedly fumbled with the machine to get it of; eventually just resigning to just slam the laptop closed.

Alucard was doubled over laughing at this point and she could feel her cheeks flame up, a deep blush surely forming on her cheeks.

On the screen an ad for another website had flashed up, showing a handsome man completely nude. He had been posing quite suggestively and the words under him clearly stated exactly what the website was for.

She knew what porn was, she wasn't completely innocent. But she had never seen it, or a naked man for that matter. The soldiers often talked about it, and watching it online. However, she had thought that if she hadn't looked for it she wouldn't have seen any.

God, she would never live this down! Her Master was still laughing and she turned over, burying her face in a pillow.

"I am never going online again!" she exclaimed, hiding her face even further into the pillow.

Her Master turned to her, suddenly quiet. "Come now Police Girl," he murmured, "Don't let a little nudity get you down."

She groaned. She knew he would never let her forget this. It was then that Seras felt a wave of tiredness wrap over her and she felt with her internalized clock just how late it was. It must have been well into the morning and she wondered why her Master wasn't asleep.

"Master," she whispered, turning over, "Why are you here so late?"

He stiffened, becoming serious. Suddenly he wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her up to lay right ways on her bed.

"Hush Police Girl," he commanded softly, "Just go to sleep."

And there, wrapped in the arms of her unmasked Master, Seras fell asleep, embarrassed and content at the same time.


End file.
